Les visages sont souvent de doux imposteurs
by Oceanna
Summary: Recueil de portraits de Poudlard relié à ma fic Aux âmes bien nées. "Les visages souvent sont de doux imposteurs et comme les apparences sont trompeuses, que l'habit ne fait pas le moine et qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, nous vous invitons à découvrir en quelques lignes vos camarades de dortoir, vos adversaires de Quidditch, et vos professeurs !"
1. Avant propos

Les visages souvent sont de doux imposteurs

Et comme les apparences sont trompeuses, que l'habit ne fait pas le moine et qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, nous vous invitons à découvrir en quelques lignes vos camarades de dortoir, vos adversaires de Quidditch, et vos professeurs !

Accompagnés de portraits réalisés par notre photographe préféré, Adrien Vilaplana, les articles ont été écrits par Madeline Dupree. Ils sont le plus objectifs possibles, mais quelques opinions personnelles ont pu se glisser par inadvertance entre les lignes…

Alors approchez ! Ouvrez ce recueil, et ne prenez pas trop ombrage de vos découvertes…


	2. Abbot George (Serp, 4A)

**ABBOT, George**

Si, à la lecture de ce nom, vous avez plissé le nez en vous demandant de qui il peut bien s'agir, rassurez-vous : George est un discret, ses amis sont rares, plus encore à Serpentard. Il préfère observer le monde que d'y participer, et tout dans sa posture, petite taille et épaules rentrées, l'aide à se faire oublier.

Quand il parle, cependant, on peut constater qu'il est sarcastique en plus d'être observateur, intelligent et pas seulement bon élève. Il est d'ailleurs adroit de sa baguette, et annonce crânement qu'il sera Auror, ce qui ne doit pas ravir sa famille de notaires.


	3. Avery Rowland (Serp, 5A)

**AVERY, Rowland**

Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous savez qui c'est. Vous avez probablement croisé sa baguette un jour où il était de mauvaise humeur – et il est souvent de mauvaise humeur. Pourtant, tout lui réussit : il est grand et sportif (il est gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard), doué en Métamorphose et Potions, et bien accompagné. Aubrey Mulciber et Samuel Wilkes sont ses plus fidèles alliés, mais ses autres camarades semblent respecter et/ou craindre son opinion et ses sautes d'humeur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est guère bon de le croiser dans un couloir, et quand cela arrive, mieux vaut éviter de croiser son regard, qu'il a impérieux.


	4. Barker Reubens (Pouf, 7A)

BARKER, Reuben

Vous l'avez remarqué au moins une fois dans les couloirs et certainement plusieurs : Reubens a ce grand défaut – si c'en est un – de dépasser les autres élèves d'au moins une tête. Celle-ci est ornée de boucles rousses qui lui rajoutent encore quelques centimètres. Les mauvaises langues soulignent qu'il faut vraiment qu'il gagne des épaules pour équilibrer cela, mais tout le monde s'accorde pour dire qu'il a un sourire rayonnant et qu'il est toujours prêt à le faire apparaître, ainsi qu'une belle bonhomie qui fait qu'on lui refuse rarement quelque chose. Pour le reste, on sait qu'il est prêt à rendre service, et le premier à se passionner d'événements sportifs sorciers et Moldus. Sans surprise, il est donc un membre actif du club des courses de rat.

Il n'est pas très connu pour ses capacités scolaires, quoique ses camarades de Poufsouffle reconnaissent facilement qu'il est un camarade appréciable pour les devoirs de potions et de botanique – même s'il est le premier à dire qu'il ne sait guère ce qu'il en fera une fois sa septième année finie.


	5. Binns Cuthbert (Prof Histoire)

p align="center"BINNS, Cuthbert/p  
p align="justify"Hélas, trois fois hélas pour Poudlard lorsque le professeur Binns a choisi d'enseigner par-delà sa tombe ! Si ses cours d'histoire de la magie sont vus par certains comme des bénédictions, c'est bien pour faire la sieste ou pour s'avancer sur des devoirs qui prennent du retard, ou encore pour s'offrir une heure de distractions bienvenues dans une journée chargée./p  
p align="justify"Personne ne remet en cause son savoir de spécialiste ou sa passion pour la guerre contre les gobelins… Mais il est bien en peine de pouvoir – ou même de vouloir – la partager avec ses élèves qui pour la majorité s'en désintéressent totalement. Quant aux passionnés d'histoires, ils admettent tous que bien de leurs livres arides sont plus prenants que ses discours débités d'une voix monocorde…/p  
p align="justify"Malgré tout, le professeur demeure entre ces murs et y restera jusqu'à ce qu'un exorciste ne finisse par choisir de le bannir… Mais quand ?/p 


	6. Black Regulus (serp 4A)

BLACK, Regulus

Discret et hautain, Regulus Black est aussi sage que son frère ne l'est pas. Difficile, cependant, d'ignorer la ressemblance, dans leurs physiques mais aussi par leur caractère, lunatique et ombrageux. A croire qu'un Black ne s'apprivoise que difficilement – et nombreux sont celles (et ceux !) qui peuvent en témoigner. Mais là où Sirius est moqueur, parfois jusqu'à la cruauté, Regulus est surtout froid et maussade.

Pourtant, difficile de l'ignorer, surtout sur le terrain de Quidditch où il fait un attrapeur honorable, et surtout où il semble enfin s'amuser. Son autre passion, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, semble plus solitaire, bien qu'il la partage avec Corban Yaxley et Liam Jenkins, qui y trouvent vraisemblablement leur propre intérêt. Ces amitiés sont les seules qu'on lui connaisse, et il reste un mystère que peu s'intéressent de résoudre. Il sait être charmeur, pourtant, quand il s'en donne la peine, et les quelques maladresses qu'il doit sans doute à sa jeunesse ne font qu'y ajouter.


	7. Black Sirius (Gryff 5A)

BLACK, Sirius

Est-il vraiment besoin de présenter Sirius Black, bourreau des cœurs, farceur impénitent, Héritier courtisé ? Sans doute, car derrière chacun de ces qualificatifs se cache une toute autre réalité. On ne lui connaît aucune histoire de cœur, présente ou passée, les blagues, bien réelles, ont des cibles et des conséquences loin d'être anodines, et aucun des autres Héritiers de Poudlard ne semble chercher sa compagnie – si ce n'est James Potter, l'ami du premier jour, et l'un des seuls qui semble véritablement connaître Sirius Black. Le quatuor que ces deux-là forment avec Lupin et Pettigrow ne laisse de place à personne d'autre.

Connu de tous et de personne, tel est Sirius Black. Populaire (dans sa maison) et bon élève (quand il le veut bien), il est sans doute plus sûr (mais tellement moins excitant) de ne pas chercher à attirer son attention, de crainte de s'y brûler.


	8. Blishwick Briséis (Serp, 4A)

**BLISHWICK, Briséis**

Petite brune aux yeux verts, Briséis a tout de la rose anglaise – y compris ses piquants pour qui s'y frotte d'un peu trop près sans y être invité. Distante plutôt qu'hautaine, elle sait être charmante quand elle s'en donne la peine et ne résiste jamais à un bon mot. Son amitié avec Elena Rosier (p. 65), quasi exclusive, n'est donc une surprise pour personne.

Elle a une plume très sûre, ce qui participe de son talent en runes comme en Arithmancie, et se destine à la recherche magique.


	9. Bones Justin (Pouf 7A)

BONES, Justin

Préfet en chef, Justin incarne tous les idéaux de sa famille et de sa maison (la meilleure qui soit) (Poufsouffle donc). Sympathique et d'humeur égale, il est plutôt discret la plupart du temps, heureux de passer du temps avec sa petite-amie Rachel, préfète en chef. En voici deux qui se sont bien trouvés et qui alimentent à loisir les ragots de ceux qui s'ennuient – il faut dire que leurs démonstrations très publiques d'affection ont de quoi marquer les jeunes esprits impressionnables…

Il sait pourtant se faire respecter quand il le faut et ne craint pas le conflit, même avec les plus excités – non, ne suivez pas mon regard, je n'accuse personne… Comme c'est de tradition dans sa famille, il se destine à une carrière au Ministère, probablement au service des Accidents et Catastrophes magiques, comme son frère, plutôt qu'à la Justice comme sa sœur et sa tante.


	10. Bulstrode Herman (Serp 7A)

**BULSTRODE, Herman**

Herman est un anxieux : ses plumes comme ses ongles sont rongés, ses devoirs raturés plusieurs fois, et son pas vif. Au lieu de l'apaiser, ses fiançailles avec Mia Montague n'ont fait qu'accentuer ses angoisses, puisque s'il idolâtre sa fiancée, rien ne semble le rassurer de l'amour qu'elle lui porte. Il compense ses anxiétés et incertitudes par des démonstrations diverses (d'amour, de magie, de colère)… Ce qui entraîne à l'occasion des disputes et crises de jalousie qui mettent tout le monde mal à l'aise.

Par ailleurs élève moyen, il ne brille qu'en Soins aux Créatures Magiques et est de toute façon destiné à reprendre la société familiale avec ses frères aînés.


	11. Burke Scipio (Serp, 5A)

**BURKE, Scipio**

A part son prénom, qui sort de l'ordinaire, tout est terne chez Scipio Burke : ses cheveux, son allure, ses notes, sa personnalité… Rien ne semble pouvoir lui donner de l'éclat. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, mais il n'a pu ni entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, ni devenir préfet, ni se hisser à une quelconque première place dans quelque matière que ce soit.

Il n'est pas vraiment désagréable non plus, et n'est haï ni aimé de personne, pas même de sa cousine Blishwick, malgré leurs incessantes disputes. Oui, au milieu de tant de personnalités fortes, la seule manière de définir Scipio Burke, c'est par ce qu'il n'est pas.


	12. Burke Silvia (Serd 7A)

**BURKE, Silvia**

Toujours un livre à la main (roman, biographie ou potions, qu'importe), Silvia est une mine d'informations sur des sujets aussi variés et improbables que la chasse aux sorcières en Europe au XVI° siècle, l'élevage de mandragores ou l'utilisation des cheveux de Vélanes dans les baguettes. Généralement silencieuse et à l'écoute de toute conversation, sans doute parce qu'elle y trouve des informations, impossible de prévoir quand elle va s'illuminer pour parler d'un sujet qui l'intéresse. Et alors, plus personne ne saurait l'arrêter.

Ce qui l'illumine à coup sûr, cependant, c'est son fiancé, Allen Higgs. Un couple sur lequel personne n'aurait parié il y a cinq ans, mais qui semble aujourd'hui aussi solide que les murs de Poudlard.


	13. Chourave Pomona (Prof Botanique)

p align="center"CHOURAVE, Pomona/p  
p align="justify"Passionnée de plantes, la professeure Chourave a un don certain pour expliquer avec enthousiasme les pouvoirs et caractéristiques des différentes fleurs, herbes et autres bulbes qu'elle présente à ses élèves. Elle ne les convainc pas toujours de leur intérêt, et ne peut rien faire contre les maladresses de certains, mais elle s'y essaie néanmoins avec la constance et la bonne humeur de la Poufsouffle qu'elle est./p  
p align="justify"Fortement appréciée par ses élèves, elle est déjà pressentie pour prendre la tête d'une maison, même si son arrivée est récente./p 


	14. Cresswell Dick (Pouf 4A)

**Les visages souvent sont de doux imposteurs  
**

 **CRESSWELL, D** **irk**

Timide, discret et Né-Moldu, Dirk correspond assez bien à l'image que beaucoup se font des Poufsouffles, et si vous n'en êtes pas, je doute que vous sachiez même de qui il s'agit. Ceux qui le fréquentent témoignent, eux, d'une patience à toute épreuve et d'un véritable don pour la pédagogie. Il excelle notamment en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Sortilèges et Métamorphoses.

Il lit également beaucoup, de tout, et semble posséder une certaine aisance en langues.


	15. Dippet Pandora (Serp 5A)

DIPPET, Pandora

Descendante du précédent directeur de Poudlard, comme elle se plaît à le rappeler, Pandora est en cinquième année à Serpentard. Moyenne partout, elle a en revanche un vrai talent pour les ragots, et s'il se passe quelque chose dans la maison très fermée des Serpentard, c'est par elle qu'on peut l'apprendre.

Curieuse, bavarde, finalement sympathique et assez tête en l'air, elle partage volontiers histoires et sucreries, pour lesquelles elle a une vraie faiblesse. Il n'y a que le regard noir de Wendy Slinkhard qui, parfois, la fait taire quand elle en dit trop – mais son amie ne se fâche jamais très longtemps à son égard.


	16. Dupree Madeline (Pouf 5A)

DUPREE, Madeline

Il fallait bien y venir : puisque j'ai distribué fleurs et griffes, il est temps de m'en offrir à moi-même…

Que dire ? Étudiante en cinquième année à Poufsouffle, amie d'Hécate Jugson, élève plutôt moyenne, Préfète et membre du club de lecture. « Grande brune aux yeux marrons à la recherche d'une petite amie » est en train de rajouter Hécate qui me voit m'arracher les cheveux dans le dortoir. « T'es chiante en préfète », est en train de rajouter Katie, « mais largement plus sympa en cousine » – merci beaucoup ? « Tu peux dire que tu es gourmande ? » est en train de demander Sophia et oui, je peux. C'est l'avantage d'être celle qui rédige tout.

« Gare à la personne qui te parle avant le petit-déjeuner », est en train de rajouter Hécate – et oui, j'estime que tant que je n'ai pas mangé la journée n'est pas commencée et le monde n'existe pas. « Tu peux raconter ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de Sortilèges », propose Sophia et non, absolument pas. Et puisque Katie est en train de parler de parler de donner des photos de moi bébé à Adrian Vilaplana plutôt que ses portraits habituels, je vais considérer qu'il est temps de reposer ma plume et d'éviter la catastrophe.


	17. Edgecombe Millard (Serp, 5A)

EDGECOMBE, Millard

Tout est pointu chez Millard Edgecombe : son nez, son menton, ses coudes… Même sa voix pourrait être qualifiée comme telle lorsqu'il tente d'expliquer les subtilités d'un sortilège complexe, matière où il met un point d'honneur à exceller pour faire honneur à de lointains ancêtres qui ont apparemment sorti des livres à ce sujet. Si vous voulez en savoir plus et que vous avez du temps à perdre, vous pouvez aller le voir : il sera ravi de réexpliquer son arbre généalogique et la manière dont il s'en retrouve l'héritier.

Sans surprise, on peut le trouver dans le club de sortilèges, et il reste la plupart du temps avec Scipio Burke, quoiqu'il soit parfois difficile de savoir s'ils sont liés par une véritable amitié ou parce qu'ils préfèrent éviter les autres personnalités qui peuplent leur dortoir…


	18. Fawley Jane (Serp 4A)

FAWLEY, Jane

Elle n'est guère remarquable quand on la compare aux autres personnalités qui peuplent son année à Serpentard, mais quand elle le décide, elle sait le faire oublier. Gare à ceux qui se limitent à sa maigreur et à la manière dont elle plisse son nez pointu : elle sait très bien faire passer ce qu'elle apprécie et surtout ce qu'elle n'apprécie pas. Perfectionniste, elle n'hésite pas à reprendre ses camarades qu'ils soient intéressés ou non par son avis ses amitiés et ses goûts sont changeants, sauf la timide Victoria, qu'elle couve souvent comme une mère poule. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'elle décide d'aimer quelque chose elle l'apprécie intensément et pareillement dans ses dégoûts.

Elle n'est pas très bonne en cours – mais c'est parce que les professeurs sont biaisés – et elle n'est dans aucun club – mais c'est parce que les gens ne savent pas apprécier ses idées. À l'entendre, elle est souvent la victime de l'ego et des intérêts de ses camarades, incapables de l'estimer à sa juste valeur. Quelle est-elle exactement ? La question, pour le moment, reste en suspens.


	19. Forbes Joan (Serp, 7A)

**FORBES, Joan**

Si vous l'avez vue, c'est sur le terrain de Quidditch où elle est batteuse pour Serpentard et a été la capitaine jusqu'à l'année dernière. Beaucoup lui imaginent une belle carrière, le professeur Slughorn le premier puisqu'il lui a ouvert les portes du Club de Slug. Elle-même hésite, et se demande si elle ne va pas y préférer un emploi plus stable, mais le fait demeure : Joan adore taper dans des Cognards et elle sait manier la batte.

Grande et athlétique, elle fait des ravages à Poudlard et les rumeurs lui prêtent une vie romantique palpitante qui dépasse probablement la réalité (ou elle aurait trouvé un moyen de voyager dans le temps).

Elle n'a guère d'amis et a du mal à accorder sa confiance, habituée à ce que sa maison prenne ombrage de la couleur de sa peau ou de la partie de sa famille Moldue – dont elle dit qu'une de ses ancêtres a été dame de compagnie de la reine Victoria, mais on la trouve généralement avec toute personne qui aime parler de Quidditch.

Elle est bonne partout, surtout en Métamorphose.


	20. Freeman Octavia (Prof E des moldus)

FREEMAN, Octavia

Avec Theodore Vasilis, le professeur Freeman fait partie de la jeunesse enseignante de Poudlard, où elle s'occupe des cours d'étude des Moldus.

Elle a un accent américain à couper au couteau et semble tout droit sortie des images des campus Moldus en pleine vague hippie avec ses cheveux crépus qui moussent autour de son visage, les bracelets qui couvrent ses avant-bras et ses robes amples et colorées. Mais gare à ceux qui la croient calme : elle peut avoir un tempérament explosif lorsqu'elle est confrontée à ce qu'elle juge être de l'intolérance, et on lui a connu quelques débats enflammés avec le professeur Slughorn sur la pédagogie et le favoritisme.

Si elle n'est guère aimée par une partie des habitants de Poudlard – nommément, toute la partie qui ne voit aucun intérêt à connaître le monde Moldu et qui trouvera toutes les raisons de le conspuer – on m'a toujours affirmé qu'elle était intéressante et équitable.


	21. Gibbon Maximilien (Serp, 4A)

**GIBBON, Maximilien**

Si son meilleur ami, Walden est sur le modèle court et épais, Maximilien est le type asperge poussée trop vite et trop haute, ce qu'il compense en se tenant perpétuellement voûté. Au premier abord, il a l'air souvent sympathique et souriant, mais il a quelque chose en lui de l'anguille qui se faufile hors de toute situation qui ne sert pas ses intérêts.

Ses amitiés se partagent entre Walden, et sa cousine, Amelia Walker. Il est, on le sent, l'enfant chéri de ses parents, la prunelle de leurs yeux, et on oublie souvent qu'il n'est pas fils unique. Il prétend à une certaine sophistication maladroite et semble rêver d'un nom plus haut et plus beau que celui qu'il porte, ce qui le justifie quand il s'acharne sur ceux qui ont un nom encore plus obscur que le sien.

Il est bon en Sortilèges (hélas, diraient certains) très mauvais en Potions et semble considérer qu'aucun club n'est assez bien pour lui.


	22. Higgs Allen (Serd 7A)

**HIGGS, Allen**

Garçon joyeux et passionné de sortilèges, il en invente presqu'à loisirs et se destine à une carrière d'Auror – ou ce qui s'en rapprochera, puisque son niveau en Potions et en Botanique laisse à désirer. D'une conversation agréable, il est toujours disposé à rendre service.

On le voit rarement sans Alexandre Jugson, son meilleur ami, plus réservé et colérique, ou sa fiancée Silvia Burke.


	23. Jenkins Liam (Serd 4A)

**JENKINS, Liam**

Il y a des gens qui ont le don pour collecter de longues tirades dans les conversations, et Liam en fait partie. Le reste du temps, il est facilement distrait et rêveur, mais il pourrait gagner une médaille pour sa capacité à parler de théories magiques et d'essayer de démêler le pourquoi du comment. Normal, c'est un Serdaigle.

Si son nom est assez connu grâce à sa grande-tante qui a été Ministre de la Magie jusqu'à l'année dernière, il n'a qu'un intérêt limité pour la politique.

Ami de Regulus Black et de Corban Yaxley, il s'entend aussi très bien avec le reste de sa maison. Il fait partie du club d'aide aux devoirs et du club de Sortilèges, matière qu'il apprécie sans parvenir à y exceller. Il est bon partout, sauf en Botanique et en Soins aux créatures magiques.


	24. Jugson Hecate (Pouf 5A)

JUGSON, Hécate

Difficile, pour qui ne la connaît pas, de savoir vraiment ce que pense, cherche et veut Hécate Jugson. Toujours aimable et guère bavarde, elle ne donne que rarement son opinion, et certains pourraient croire qu'elle n'en a aucune. C'est une erreur, cependant : il faut simplement mesurer sa désapprobation à l'aune de son inertie. Quand Hécate ne veut pas faire quelque chose, Merlin lui-même ne saurait la convaincre de le faire. Mais jamais on ne l'entendra dire non. Elle se contente très bien d'ignorer un ordre, une demande, un conseil.

En revanche, dès qu'elle est enthousiasmée par quelque chose, elle s'y précipite et s'y applique avec ferveur, comme ses talents en Divination et en Astronomie l'illustrent. En maquillage également, mais c'est la voisine de dortoir en moi qui persifle, car elle manie aussi le crayon et le pinceau sur parchemin, avec une belle adresse


	25. Lupin Remus (Gryff 5A)

LUPIN, Remus

Avec sa voix douce et le calme qu'il projette, Remus Lupin est possiblement le préfet sur lequel tous les élèves souhaitent tomber lorsqu'ils tordent un peu le règlement. Il n'aime guère le conflit, même s'il essaie d'être le plus équitable possible – même s'il n'hésite pas non plus à faire appel à toute son opiniâtreté de Gryffondor lorsqu'il se retrouve face à une situation injuste.

Toujours poli et serviable, il fait partie de ces gens dont personne n'arrive à distinguer le cours de ses pensées. Une chose est sûre : il est l'ami à la vie et à la mort de Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow, quoique son statut de préfet l'oblige à les tancer fréquemment – mais avec beaucoup d'indulgence.

Il est un élève sérieux à défaut d'être brillant, mais c'est la personne que vous voulez aller voir si vous avez une difficulté dans une matière qu'il apprécie, comme la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou la Botanique : il sait rendre intéressant et compréhensible même les parties les plus arides de nos programmes.


	26. McDonald Mary (Gryff 5A)

p align="center"MCDONALD Mary/p  
p align="justify"Petite et rondouillette, avec de grands yeux écarquillés, Mary ne correspond guère à l'image qu'on se fait d'une Gryffondor. Ne vous y fiez pas ! Elle n'a certes pas le charisme – ni heureusement le caractère – de ses camarades de dortoir Lily Evans ou Ife Salib, mais malgré sa timidité, elle sait ce qu'elle veut et persévère pour l'obtenir… Une mauvaise langue dirait : elle est bornée comme une mule./p  
p align="justify"Est-ce cela qui lui a valu la colère de Maximilien Gibbon et d'Aubrey Mulciber ? Tous les doutes sont permis. Elle-même n'en parle jamais, et quant aux raisons des colères des Serpentards, elles restent souvent dissimulées dans l'ombre de leurs cachots…/p  
p align="justify"Élève plutôt moyenne dans tous les matières, elle a une passion sans retour pour la botanique, et ne sait pas de quoi son futur sera fait./p 


	27. McNair Walden (Serp 4A)

**MCNAIR Walden**

C'est, visuellement, le genre court et épais, et c'est d'autant plus visible que son meilleur ami Maximilien fait une tête de plus que lui. Walden est un de ces garçons qui marchent dans les couloirs en balançant des épaules et qui semblent avoir pour mission de prendre le plus de place possible dès qu'ils s'assoient en s'avachissant comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Il sait qu'il est important (même quand il ne l'est pas) et il pense que tout lui est dû (même quand cela ne l'est pas). Il n'hésite pas à s'incliner devant plus puissant que lui, et ils sont nombreux, et à faire pression sur ceux qui le sont moins que lui, attitude que partage son meilleur ami.

Il n'est membre d'aucun club, moyen dans toutes les matières sauf, assez miraculeusement, en Botanique.


	28. McGonagall Minerva (Prof Métamorphose)

p align="center"MCGONAGALL, Minerva/p  
p align="justify"Stricte, sévère et juste, McGonagall est une professeure respectée, parfois admirée, rarement préférée. Nous sommes tous passés, avec plus ou moins de succès, par ses cours sur la Métamorphose et avons subi ses longs exposés sur les métamorphoses animales et végétales. Elle est aussi un Animagus déclaré, ce qui pose de très nombreuses questions : mais il faut croire que personne n'a osé les poser puisqu'elles restent sans réponses à ce jour./p  
p align="justify"Au-delà de sa salle de classe, nous ne savons rien d'elle, de son passé ou de sa famille. Directrice de Gryffondor, passionnée de Quidditch (où elle fait preuve, m'ont dit quelques camarades écossais, d'un langage curieusement fleuri), elle aime visiblement enseigner – plus ou moins que et nous devrons sans doute nous en contenter./p 


	29. Montague Julius (Pouf 6A)

MONTAGUE, Julius

Julius est Julius : vous le connaissez tous et il n'est pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Suite à la pression générale lorsque j'ai rendu cette première version, il me faut continuer.

Il est fort, il est grand, il est beau, il sent bon le sable chaud, c'est bien simple, Julius Montague n'a que des qualités. D'ailleurs, toutes les filles veulent sortir avec lui et tous les garçons... aussi - en tout cas ceux qui sont assez hommes pour l'admettre, les autres prétendent simplement vouloir lui ressembler. Pourtant, Julius est connu pour aimer sans discrimination : une raison de plus pour sauter le pas, messieurs.

Il est gentil, serviable, agréable. Toujours de bonne humeur, le sourire (craquant) aux lèvres, prêt à aider ou renseigner. Il s'intéresse à tout, joue divinement du piano, est un joueur de Quidditch solide, un capitaine apprécié et un Préfet respecté. Avec ça, humble et facile à approcher. C'est bien simple, devant un tel déluge de qualités, on voudrait parfois le détester, mais c'est impossible. Je l'admets librement : si plus d'hommes comme Julius peuplaient le monde magique, nous serions probablement dans une utopie.

S'il faut vraiment lui trouver des défauts, on peut signaler qu'il est assez moyen en Métamorphoses – ce qui ajoute presque à son charme – et si l'on en croit la brièveté de ses conquêtes passées, il est quand même plus facile de l'avoir pour ami que de sortir avec lui. Parce que l'admiration qu'il suscite est lourde à porter ou parce qu'il a d'autres défauts bien cachés ?


	30. Montague Mia (Serp 7A)

**MONTAGUE, Mia**

Véritable princesse de Poudlard, il est cependant inutile, messieurs, de tenter votre chance : elle est fiancée avec Herman Bulstrode et son cœur est pris (mais peut-être pas par lui…).

En toute saison, elle porte un foulard autour du cou, et en a une jolie collection. Courtoise plutôt qu'aimable, un brin timide, elle a facilement le ton sec et n'a pas la facilité de contact de son frère Julius. Ses traits sont aussi plus marqués et ses yeux plus sombres, et s'il est impossible de nier leur ressemblance, on peine à retrouver chez elle tout ce qui attire chez lui.

Mais laissons les comparaisons. Elle est bonne élève, particulièrement douée en Métamorphose où sa rivalité avec Alice Murphy n'a fait que s'accroître avec les années, alimentant la rumeur qu'elle n'est pas qu'académique. Joueuse d'échecs hors pair, elle fait bien sûr partie du club et joue également du violon.


	31. Mulciber Avery (Serp, 5A)

MULCIBER, Aubrey

Si ce nom n'est pas déjà associé à un visage, la prudence vous le fera vite retenir. Aubrey est le préfet de cinquième année des Serpentard et semble déjà ravi du pouvoir que cela lui permet d'avoir. Le visage aussi sombre et ombrageux que son ami et cousin Avery, il a cependant un sens plus aigu de la diplomatie et de la discrétion.

Peu habitué à recevoir des refus, il n'hésite pas expliquer à qui veut l'écouter que nous vivons dans une époque de fin de race décadent et qu'il faut les redresser dès que possible, et de partir sur une rêverie d'un passé que beaucoup peinent à reconnaître.

Comme ses deux amis et le reste de son groupe, il prend pour personnelles toutes les blagues de mauvais goût que peuvent inventer contre les Serpentard James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow et n'hésite pas à chercher à se venger en personne, ce qui lui vaut un certain respect de la part des autres membres de sa maison qu'il venge à l'occasion.


	32. Murphy, Alice (Gryff 7A)

**Les visages souvent sont de doux imposteurs  
**

 **MURPHY,** **Alice**

Pour beaucoup, Alice Murphy est d'abord la petite copine de Franck Londubat, Héritier d'une famille honorable et préfet en Chef qui a quitté Poudlard l'année dernière. A la présence du jeune homme à Pré-au-Lard à chaque sortie et aux nombreux hiboux qu'elle reçoit, il semble bien que la relation dure, à la grande frustration de plusieurs filles qui avaient des vues sur lui. Il se dit que Mia Montague est de celles-ci, mais c'est sans doute médire, d'autant qu'elle est fiancée à un autre…

Ceux qui s'arrêtent à ça et pense qu'Alice n'est qu'une « copine de » auraient tort, cependant. Elle est brillante, notamment en Potions et Sortilèges, et souhaite devenir auror. Elle a d'ailleurs déjà le maintien de ceux qui n'ont peur de rien et l'habitude de s'interposer dans les conflits déséquilibrés. Certains ont donc pris l'habitude de l'éviter.

Elle n'a pas que des amis – et sa rivalité avec Montague, amoureuse ou scolaire, défraie la chronique depuis plusieurs années – mais ceux qui l'aiment le font avec férocité. Il faut dire que son sourire est aussi communicatif que son entrain, et elle semble donner la même fidélité qu'elle reçoit. Une Gryffondor, quoi.


	33. Odell Sophia (Pouf 5A)

ODELL, Sophia

Les yeux toujours pétillants, Sophie incarne la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre. Elle se lève le matin avec un enthousiasme absolument exaspérant, mais impossible de lui en vouloir trop longtemps, tellement sa bonne humeur est communicative. Fille de Moldus, elle dit ne pas se lasser d'être sorcière et s'émerveiller tous les jours des possibilités offertes par la magie.

De fait, c'est une élève attentive et appliquée, même quand ça ne lui réussit pas du premier coup. Elle aime particulièrement les Potions, qui ne le lui rendent guère, et tente des expériences qu'on peine à qualifier de culinaires mais qu'on ne peut décemment appeler des Potions. Ses camarades de dortoir, dont je fais partie, font des cobayes réticents – mais comme je l'ai déjà souligné, il est difficile de lui résister…

Quand elle ne s'acharne pas sur nous, elle s'occupe de son crapaud. Habile de ses doigts, elle lui fabrique des costumes pour les compétitions du Club des Beautés Coassantes, dont elle est une membre active et impliquée.


	34. O'Farrell Patrick (Serp 3A)

**O'FARRELL, Patrick**

Si l'énergie avait un nom, elle porterait peut-être le sien : il ne marche pas, il sautille, il est incapable de rester assis sans bouger, il a trois idées en même temps et n'en finit jamais une seule.

Certaines mauvaises langues prétendent qu'il a rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard parce que ses parents l'ont supplié d'avoir une activité pour l'épuiser, et il tente de son mieux d'être un bon batteur, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. Mais il aime frapper dans les Cognards, et il paraît que c'est tout ce qui compte.

Loin du terrain de Quidditch, il a un grand éclat de rire que tout le monde entend facilement, et est de tous les grands groupes qui promettent de joyeux délires. Il adore les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et rêve, dans un lointain futur, de s'occuper de dragons, et, quand il s'en souvient, il aime venir aux activités du club d'échecs et aux réunions du club des amateurs de dragon.


	35. Patel James (Serp 6A)

**PATEL, James**

Ne lui demandez pas où sont nés ses parents, la question l'irrite et il n'hésite pas à le faire savoir. Ses parents viennent d'Inde, comme l'indique et sa peau et son nom – aussi fréquent là-bas que les Smith chez nous. Vous voilà prévenu.

Si vous l'avez vu, c'est sur le terrain de Quidditch : il est poursuiveur, et depuis cette année, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, flambeau qu'il tient de Joan Forbes, et il est parfaitement conscient que ce sera compliqué d'être à sa hauteur. Au niveau du caractère, il aime se plaindre, régulièrement et longuement. Il affirme même que c'est la condition pour faire de vieux os sur cette terre. Heureusement, ceux qui le connaissent assurent qu'il a bon fond.

En cours, il ne travaille que lorsqu'il y trouve une bonne raison : par chance, il rêve d'être Médicomage et cela lui donne la motivation de continuer à s'appliquer dans la plupart des matières.


	36. Pettigrow Peter (Gryff 5A)

PETTIGROW, Peter

Il semble parfois perdu entre les egos de ses copains Potter et Black, mais ne vous y fiez pas : Peter Pettigrow est bien un membre de cette petite bande. Le sourire absent ou moqueur, observateur et discret, il est moins agile de la baguette mais participe de toutes les blagues et expéditions.

Pettigrow a la voix douce et les yeux clairs, et sa petite taille peut le faire apparaître inoffensif, ce qu'il sait utiliser à son avantage. Il est serviable quand on le lui demande, et aime beaucoup les animaux – les Soins aux Créatures Magiques sont d'ailleurs son cours préféré, il y excelle particulièrement.


	37. Pince Irma (Bibliothécaire)

A/N : Je me sens obligée de dire : étant moi-même bibliothécaire, j'assume totalement ce que j'ai fait de Mme Pince qui incarne, des propres mots de JKR, le pire des bibliothécaires.

.

PINCE, Irma

Nul ne sait s'il faut bénir ou haïr Irma Pince, qui règne sans partage sur la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Surveillant la salle de brefs mouvements de tête à la manière des rapaces, elle est capable de dégainer sa baguette et n'hésite pas à user de sorts de sa création lorsqu'elle estime qu'elle a besoin de se faire obéir des élèves plus rapidement.

Si on doit être honnête, il faut admettre du bout des lèvres qu'elle sait préserver le silence de la bibliothèque… quitte à faire fuir des générations d'élèves qui n'osent plus y remettre les pieds. Elle préserve avec soin l'intégrité des livres qui sont sous sa protection… quitte à ce que la simple possibilité d'une tâche involontaire ait plongé des étudiants dans des abîmes d'angoisse. Elle connaît sa collection sur le bout des doigts… quitte à les avoir rangés d'une manière qu'elle est la seule à maîtriser et ne jamais se lever pour indiquer où les trouver à des étudiants désespérés.

Mais il faut dire la vérité : madame Pince rêve d'une bibliothèque sans élèves… et les élèves rêvent d'une bibliothèque sans madame Pince.


	38. Potter James (Gryff 5A)

POTTER, James

Si vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de James Potter, c'est que vous êtes aveugles et sourds. Poursuiveur vedette de l'équipe de Gryffondor, auteur de leurs plus beaux buts depuis trois saisons, les cheveux toujours en bataille et les lunettes toujours tordues, il est doué de partout et il le sait. Par chance, la plupart du temps, son sens de l'humour fait oublier la taille probablement disproportionnée de son ego. Malicieux et grand amateur de blagues, s'il lui prend l'envie de se moquer de vous, il vous sera plus facile de rire avec lui que de vous vexer. Le seul moyen d'attirer son inimité – qui peut parfois être brûlante – c'est de pratiquer ou d'admirer la magie noire, qu'il a en horreur.

On le retrouve toujours avec ses amis que sont Sirius Black – son double et son ombre diraient certain – Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Il ravit facilement les cœurs, mais il est tout entier dédié à la rousse Lily Evans et semble ne jamais vouloir s'en dédire malgré le nombre de fois où il s'est fait éconduire. Difficile de savoir s'il faut admirer ou craindre une telle persistance…


	39. Proudfoot, Paloma (Pouf 7A)

**Les visages souvent sont de doux imposteurs  
**

 **PROUDFOOT, Paloma**

Si je vous dis Paloma Proudfoot, vous ne saurez peut-être pas de qui je parle. Si je vous dis : cette préfète de septième année qui s'est coupé les cheveux à Noël et qui porte depuis une coupe garçonne à la rigueur toute militaire celle qui affecte régulièrement de porter un blouson en cuir de motard ? Oui, voilà : vous voyez maintenant.

Avec elle, tout doit être efficace : elle n'a guère de patience pour les palabres et les discussions cent fois répétées, surtout quand elle estime qu'elles sont négatives. Elle sera la première à proposer des solutions et à apporter son aide si elle le juge nécessaire. Ses conseils, pour en avoir reçus, sont généralement bons, même si parfois hors de propos.

Elle se destine à être auror, et par conséquent, se fait remarquer par son manque d'intérêt pour toutes les matières qui sont inutiles pour son futur cursus – et son excellence dans celles qui restent. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle avait décidé de devenir boulangère dans le monde moldu comme son père – enfin si : elle serait partie et personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher.


	40. Rogue Severus (Serp 5A)

ROGUE, Severus

Pour la majorité des étudiants de Poudlard, Severus Rogue inspire deux réactions : un haussement de sourcils interrogateur, ou une moue vaguement dégoûtée. Les cheveux trop longs tombant sur les yeux, les épaules courbées, trop maigre dans ses robes trop courtes et rapiécées, silencieux et renfermé, ce garçon ne semble pas savoir quoi faire de lui, de son corps, et de l'espace autour de lui.

Ses camarades de Serpentard, pourtant guère connus pour leur acceptation des Nés-Moldus, semblent cependant le laisser en paix. Il faut dire que son talent inestimable pour les Potions et une certaine agilité en Sortilèges lui ont attiré quelques bonnes grâces bien placées et le respect réticent des autres. Il a donc fait sa place, et ne semble pas intéressé par en trouver une autre. Il porte sur le monde un regard coléreux, qui ne s'apaise qu'en présence de Lily Evans, avec qui il entretient une amitié pour le moins curieuse, mais durable. Est-ce la raison d'un certain acharnement contre lui de la part de Potter, Black et leur petite bande ? Difficile à affirmer, mais impossible à contrarier.


	41. Rosier Elena (Serp 4A)

ROSIER, Elena

S'il est une princesse à marier à Poudlard, c'est Elena Rosier. Mais ne vous fiez pas à sa mine d'ange, ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus : c'est son nom qui la rend inévitable, et elle en est parfaitement consciente. Elena Rosier vaut mieux que vous. Elle traite d'ailleurs ses camarades dans leur ensemble avec une gentillesse hautaine, tant qu'ils savent tenir leur rang. Elle réserve d'ailleurs ses colères (froides ou non) pour ceux qui en sortent, et les rares qu'elle considère comme des égaux. Dans ces cas, elle manie avec autant d'adresse le sarcasme et la baguette.

Brillante en sortilèges, potions et arithmancie, solide partout ailleurs, elle est aussi impeccable dans ses manières que de sa personne et vous ne la prendrez jamais en défaut.


	42. Rosier Evan (Serp 6A)

ROSIER, Evan

Evan Rosier est un chasseur. Il aime poursuivre, briller, convaincre, mais se lasse vite – de ses conquêtes, de ses devoirs, de ses amis, de ses projets, de ses victimes… Qu'importent les conséquences. Et pourquoi s'en soucierait-il ? Brillant héritier de la famille Rosier, tout lui est dû, tout le monde s'incline, et rien ni personne ne lui résiste – si ce n'est sa sœur, à l'occasion. Leurs tempêtes sont rares, du moins en public, mais particulièrement explosives.

Certains voudraient croire qu'il doit tout à son nom et à sa fortune, d'autres préfèrent accuser sa gueule d'ange et ses beaux yeux verts. Ce serait le sous-estimer, et c'est une erreur à ne pas faire. Evan Rosier est brillant, charmeur, intelligent. Les Métamorphoses, Potions et Sortilèges n'ont pas de secret pour lui, et il connaît les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal sur le bout des doigts – pour mieux les contourner parfois


	43. Selwyn Edward (Serp 7A)

SELWYN, Edward

Grand échalas poussé trop vite, Edward Selwyn n'est à l'aise que lorsqu'il parle d'un livre qu'il aime. Calme, il n'aime guère le conflit et le bruit, et cède parfois pour la simple raison que son adversaire est déterminé, ce qui ne facilite pas sa tâche de préfet.

Outre les livres de toute sorte (il est un ardent participant du club de lecture), il aime les Potions et l'Arithmancie, où il excelle. Une fois mis à l'aise, il explique d'ailleurs très bien des notions complexes, avec une pédagogie innée. Il ferait un excellent professeur, mais se destine plutôt à l'entreprise familiale – si elle lui trouve une place.


	44. Selwyn Victoria (Serp 4A)

**SELWYN, Victoria**

Elle est remarquable, parce que justement, on ne la remarque pas. En quatrième année à Serpentard et sœur d'Edward, Victoria est le double silencieux et généralement mal à l'aise de sa personne de la très visible Jane Fawley. On se souvient parfois d'elle quand il faut demander une faveur à Slughorn, parce qu'elle est sa petite nièce, mais avec peu d'effet.

Elle est moyenne en tout, sauf quelques éclats en Soins aux créatures magiques, matière qu'elle affectionne beaucoup (peut-être parce que c'est la matière qu'apprécie le plus son amie Jane). Gare à qui cherche à lui découvrir un talent ou une qualité rare et cachée : trop de questions et d'attention la mettent mal à l'aise.

Au demeurant, elle est sérieuse et n'aime pas le conflit, ce qui peut poser des questions sur son amitié intense avec Jane qui semble résister à tout et tout le monde.


	45. Slinkhard Wendy (Serp 5A)

**SLINKHARD Wendy**

Si vous partagez un cours avec les cinquième année de Serpentard, vous connaissez Wendy : elle est celle qui tapote sa plume contre la table et qui a le genou qui s'agite dès le premier quart d'heure, ce qui peut exaspérer certains. Lorsqu'elle ne patrouille pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard, prête à user de son badge de préfète, elle est en train de participer à l'entraînement de Quidditch comme poursuiveuse, ou d'organiser la prochaine course de rats pour son club, ou encore d'aider Mme Pince à la bibliothèque.

Quand on lui demande ce qu'elle envisage pour son futur, elle hausse les épaules, et dit qu'elle veut un travail où elle pourrait organiser des choses. Au vu de la manière dont elle mène à la baguette l'ensemble des filles de cinquième année à Serpentard, on ne peut douter de son talent.

Elle est bonne en Sortilèges, adore la Divination et s'entend bien avec Pandora Dippet.


	46. Slughorn Horace (Prof Potion

SLUGHORN, Horace

Rond et jovial, le professeur Slughorn s'est toujours targué d'être un découvreur de talents parmi la jeunesse qu'il forme à Poudlard. Professeur correct plutôt que brillant, son véritable talent réside dans sa capacité à sociabiliser. Il est immensément fier de son petit club « très select » à qui il promet son réseau et suit leur carrière avec un intérêt certain. Pour ces élèves qu'il a choisis – parfois contre leur gré – il est prêt à toutes les largesses avec une générosité parfois déconcertante.

Malgré ce favoritisme parfois évident, le pire qu'un élève ait à craindre de lui est son indifférence. Contrairement aux tempéraments les plus connus de sa maison, Slughorn semble incapable de garder rancune ou de se vexer de quoique ce soit. Bien au contraire, il semble qu'il lui soit impossible de véritablement se disputer avec quelqu'un et en cas de conflit, il choisira toujours le compromis…


	47. Sorensen Otto (Gryff 7A)

SORENSEN, Otto

Vous ne connaissez peut-être pas son nom, mais vous avez certainement remarqué Otto dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Grand et fin, il aime expérimenter dans sa garde-robe et choisi souvent des tenues androgynes à l'extrême et se fait une fierté des « tapettes » qu'il peut recevoir dans les couloirs. Il se lamente parfois d'être tombé à Gryffondor parce que le rouge lui « donne une pâleur cadavérique », mais n'hésite pas à compenser avec des poudres et des tenues dorées. Souvent accompagné d'Emily Nelson qui manie le maquillage avec le même talent que lui, ils forment une paire joyeuse et excentrique.

Ne vous fiez pas à ses manières : il est capable du pire langage lorsqu'il s'énerve et peut facilement appliquer ses connaissances en Métamorphoses à ceux qui le cherchent – quoique de son propre aveu, il préfère largement l'appliquer à ses tenues. Il ne parle guère du futur, mais beaucoup n'hésitent pas à lui imaginer une boutique de mode sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il est aussi un membre assidu du club de musique où il est le seul contrebassiste.


	48. Vasilis Théodore (prof astronomie)

VASILIS Théodore

On dit de lui, avec ironie : heureusement qu'il est beau, car sinon, on aurait de la peine à trouver la motivation de se lever lors des nuits d'astronomie. Grand, fin et toujours élégant, avec une préférence pour les vestons élaborés, le professeur Vasilis fait soupirer bien des cœurs à Poudlard. Les rumeurs veulent que plusieurs se soient jetés à sa tête, ce qu'il a toujours réglé avec une discrétion professionnelle sans faille.

Pour rajouter à ses qualités, il a une certaine tendance à ne pas se prendre lui-même au sérieux pendant qu'il enseigne, et à émailler ses cours d'anecdotes passionnantes qui permettent d'éviter l'endormissement général. Même s'il note ses copies plutôt durement, on n'arrive à le lui reprocher, car ses réflexions sont souvent pertinentes et qu'il met la même ambition à préparer ses propres leçons. Il est aussi capable de discerner très rapidement qui a pu recopier sur qui et à agir en conséquence.

A-t-il seulement des défauts ? Certains parlent d'une cicatrices à l'épaule, d'autres lui donnent l'habitude de se curer les narines dans ses appartements, mais à la vérité, nul ne sait.


	49. Wilkes Samuel (Serp 5A)

WILKES, Samuel

Il a un visage pointu et un sourire qui répond à l'humeur orageuse de ses deux amis Rowland Avery et Aubrey Mulciber. Pourtant, impossible de s'en rassurer : on sent qu'il aimera plus rire de vous, et cruellement, que rire avec vous. Difficile, souvent, de savoir s'il vaut mieux rire ou piquer un fard et s'enfuir – son humeur est facilement changeante et il n'hésitera pas à s'en vexer.

Il aurait possiblement aimé être bon en cours, mais comme il n'aime pas faire des efforts, il ne récolte que des notes médiocres. Cependant lorsqu'il sort sa baguette, la puissance de ses sorts en a surpris plus d'un.


	50. Yaxley Corban (Serp 4A)

**YAXLEY Corban**

Il y a des noms qui prédestinent, et Yaxley en fait partie. Les mauvaises langues diront que ce nom condamne à devoir plonger le nez dans des tomes poussiéreux qui sentent la moisissure en s'usant les yeux sur l'alphabet runique, mais Corban n'est pas de cet avis. Il tire beaucoup de fierté de son nom de famille et de son futur travail dans les runes : si d'aventure vous avez entendu sa voix, il y a toutes les chances que ce soit à ce sujet.

S'il est fier, il est rarement ombrageux quand on ne cherche pas à l'humilier, et est prêt à partager son savoir s'il pense que son auditeur est vraiment intéressé. Mais gare à qui le prend à rebrousse-poil, car il est capable de garder rancune pendant des mois !

Ami avec Regulus Black et Liam Jenkins, on les trouve souvent à la bibliothèque en train de parler de théories magiques. Il est bon en Défense contre les forces du mal et en Sortilèges, et excellent en Runique.


End file.
